Carta de vida
by Laysu-chan
Summary: Yaoi. Leve Yuullen ? ." "No mueras", es el pensamiento general. ... Tu pálido rostro se ha tornado frío poco a poco, y tus níveos cabellos hacen aun más blanco tu rostro."


**Diclaimer (se escribe así, ¿no? ): _D. Gray Man no me pertenece (ojala T.T), es de la super Hoshino Katsura-sensei *w* (super por crear tal relación de amistad(?)-odio entre Allen y BaKanda xD)_**

**_Advertencias: Yaoi, Yuullen, mención de Mpreg (muy poco, pero si no es de su agrado, puede irse si lo desea u.u), emm...¿alguna otra cosa más? Bueno, creo que eso es todo n.n_**

"No mueras", es el pensamiento general. Y tu, tumbado en la cama, tan frágil, tan delicado. Tu pálido rostro se ha tornado frío poco a poco, y tus níveos cabellos hacen aun más blanco

tu rostro. Tus labios, algo azulados, y tu cuerpo, tan pequeño, hacen que parezcas un ángel congelado en el tiempo. Pero el tiempo pasa, y tu no estas congelado, aun. "¡Vive!" es lo que

quieren gritarte aquellos a los que importas, es lo que quieren hacerte saber. Pero la vida a ti te parece algo lejano, y hundido en esa oscuridad, sin sentir nada, pareces querer ir hacia la

luz. Junto a "él". Pero por eso mismo no escuchas las voces que te gritan que vuelvas, no escuchas sus corazones estremeciéndose de miedo al ver como te alejas de ellos. Ni siquiera

escuchas la llamada que te envía aquella persona a la que empezaste a amar hace poco. Nada. Tus ojos plateados no quieren ver, porque el dolor te ciega, y el único camino que

consigues visualizar es esa luz cálida que te llama. ¿Pero acaso tienes frío? Entonces, ¿para que ir hacia el calor? No te das cuenta de aun tienes que luchar, pequeño necio, y eso será lo

que más dolor te cause. Piénsalo bien, porque a la luz no llegaras aun, aunque te la tengas bien merecida. Y yo, aquí, intento hacerte ver, escuchar, aquello que quieres dejar atrás. No te

equivoques. No soy la muerte, no soy un ángel, ni siquiera soy aquel que intenta usurpar tu cuerpo. Solo soy una pequeña existencia aun inexistente, que quiere hacerte ver la verdadera

luz, una que te traerá dolor, si, pero que te traerá en el futuro una cálida vida. Porque tus sacrificios serán recompensados, no lo dudes, aunque no serán con el paraíso eterno. No te

asustes, porque el amor no es pecado alguno. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, por favor. Vuelve con aquella persona a la que amas, porque aunque no lo sepas ni lo creas, tus

sentimientos son correspondidos. "Él" te desea suerte, quiere que vivas, que cumplas tu promesa. Tienes mucho que hacer aun. Al fin y al cabo, eres "el destructor del tiempo", ¿no?

Vuelve a vivir, y no dejes que el frío se pose eternamente sobre tu hermoso rostro, antes manchado del escarlata de tu sangre. Vive por ellos, los Akumas, vive por tu promesa hacia "él"

y vive por aquella persona que desde muy en el fondo de su corazón desea que no lo dejes. Y no desesperes, aunque esa persona no sepa demostrar sus sentimientos. Aunque él mismo

no quiera creerlos y te trate con brutalidad, en realidad te ama. ¿Ves? Tienes razones por las que vivir, chico, así que no dejes que nadie apague esa sonrisa tuya con golpes y dolor. Se

que es difícil, muy difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo, por el futuro que quizás no alcances a ver en ese cuerpo. Pero eso solo depende de ti y de esa persona. Tienes que luchar junto a él,

porque tenéis que estar juntos. No te entretengas en dudas, en preguntas hacia mi, porque seguramente tu mente aloje mi recuerdo en lo más profundo de tu alma, para que no me

recuerdes pero a la vez sientas que no puedes morir. Porque no puedes. Creo que esa persona casi te lo quiere ordenar, pero como es demasiado cabezota no puede hacerlo. ¿Como

quieres que no lo sepa? Es obvio, pero si quieres averiguarlo tienes que vivir. ¡Vamos!, no malgastes más tu tiempo aquí, abre pronto tus ojos y contempla por ti mismo la alegría y el

alivio disimulados que esa persona tendrá. Vuelve a llamarlo BaKanda, porque aunque no lo creas, él te necesita, como tu a él. Quéjate cuando te llame Moyashi, como solo tu puedes

hacerlo. Provócalo, porque para él eres su manzana prohibida. Una manzana que solo él probará, por siempre. Id juntos a ese edén el día de mañana, pero ahora simplemente vive. El

cielo y la Luna se sentirán felices con tu presencia, y la tierra también. Porque eres hijo suyo, como todos los demás. Pero eso en este momento no importa, así que vive de una vez, ve

con tus amigos, ¡maldita sea! No le hagas sufrir más, ni a él ni a nadie, porque después te regañaran como a un niño que hace una travesura, y lo sabes. No seas tonto, sal de esta

oscuridad a la que no perteneces, y vete ya...

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Oto-san.

(Postdata: No hagas sufrir por más tiempo a Yuu Oka-san.)

Hasta luego, que te vaya bien en vida.

_**Notas finales: **_Emm...espero que les haya gustado

Rewiews, sugerencias, dudas, algún fallo (por favor solo criticas constructivas ¬¬U), haganmelo saber ^.^

PD: Por cierto, si alguien no entiende quien es "él", me estoy refiriendo a Mana (por si las moscas -.-U)

Chao n.n


End file.
